Tom Venster
Tom Dredolo Venster, mest kjent som Fyrst Voldemort, ble født den 31. desember i 1926. Han ble regnet for å være en av de ondeste trollmennene i moderne tid. I det magiske samfunnet er han mye omtalt som; "Han de vet" eller "Han hvis navn må være unevnt". Grunnen til det er at han i sin tid drepte og torturerte flere uskyldige folk. Venster ble drept av Harry Potter 2. mai 1998. Tidligere liv thumb|250px|Tom Dredolo Venster som 16-åringTom var sønn av Miseria Mørch og Tom Venster Sr. Han vil ikke røpe sin egentlige tilhørlighet, nemlig den at han er halvblods. Kort tid etter at Tom ble født døde moren, og Toms far hadde for lengst forlatt dem. Dette førte til at Tom ble plassert på et gompebarnehjem. Da Albus Humlesnurr senere kom og hentet ham på barnehjemmet for å ta ham med til Galtvort, visste Tom at det var derfor det var noe spesielt med ham. Allerede som barn hadde han vist store kunnskaper om mektig magi. Allerede før Humlesnurr hentet ham kunne han flytte ting ved hjelp av tankene, han kunne også få slanger til å gjøre forskjellige ting (det fordi han var ormtunge). Han brukte disse ferdighetene til å pine dem som plaget ham, hvilket viste hvordan Tom manglet all form for moral. Tom begynte på Galtvort i 1937 og ble valgt til Smygard. Dette er egentlig litt spesielt fordi Smygard opprinnelig kun ønsket fullblodser til huset sitt. Men en grunn kan nok være at Tom var nedstamning til Smygard. Han var en dyktig student og greide dessuten å skjule sitt egentlige jeg. thumb|Voldemort`s første tryllestav Han ble både prefekt og topptillitsmann, men Humlesnurr selv stolte aldri helt på ham pg.a. hva Tom hadde gjort som barn. Tom fikk raskt tilhengere blant medelevene i Smygard, men han visste ikke hvorvidt de var lojale mot ham eller ei. Etter en stund skapte han seg et nytt navn, et navn som folk flest etter hvert ikke ville si; Voldemort. En av grunnene til navneendringen var at han ville vike bort fra sitt egentlige navn som han hadde arvet av faren sin (som Tom så på som forkastelig siden han var gomp).Som femteklassing gjenåpnet Tom Mysteriekammeret og tok livet av den gompefødte eleven Stønne Stina. Det var svært få som mistenkte ham i og med at han hadde vist en veldig ordentlig side overfor de fleste lærerne, deriblant Horation E.F Snilehorn. Etter endt utdannelse returnerte Tom til Galtvort for å søke jobb som lærer i Forsvar mot svartekunst. Men den daværende rektoren Armando Duppel avslo, med den forklaringen at han var for ung. Tom begynte så å jobbe som tjenestegutt hos Borgia og Brust, men han forlot jobben raskt fordi han hadde fått tak i Smygards medaljong og Håsblås' beger. Ti år etter at han forlot Galtvort, returnete han til Galtvort for å søke stillingen som lærer i Forsvar mot svartekunster, men heller ikke denne gangen fikk Tom jobb. En av grunnene denne gangen var at han hadde vært upålitelig. Veien til makten Etter at Voldemort søkte jobben som lærer i Forsvar mot Svartekunster tidlig på 50 - tallet hadde ikke man hørt så mye fra ham. På 1970 tallet kom han til makten, og man er enda usikker på hva målet hans den gangen var. Magidepartementet (som den gang ble ledet av Bart Kroek sr.) og Føniksordenen stod parat. Etter senere utalelser har det vist seg at den eneste Voldemort fryktet var Humlesnurr, det var fordi Humlesnurr også var en mektig trollmann. Det var også en stor mistenksomhet om hvem som var på hvilken side. Senere påstod mange av de som hadde vært på Voldemorts side at de hele tiden hadde vært under Befalius forbannelsen. Noen av personene ble satt fri, mens noen (som Lucifus Malfang) som hadde påstått at de var uskyldige ble mistenkt for å ha opptrådt under egen fri vilje. Rundt seg selv hadde Voldemort mange allierte, noen av de var nærere enn andre (som Bellatrix DeMons) og Bart Kroek jr.). De aller nærmeste av tilhengerne eller dødseterne fikk mørkets merke svidd inn på venstre håndledd slik at de kunne påkalle herren om nødvendig. Blant dødseterne ble Voldemort kalt; "Mørkets herre" eller "mørkets fyrste". Flere ganger var Voldemort nær ved å kunne ta over makta helt, dette var fordi han hadde satt mange av spionene sine i motpartens organisasjoner for å våke. En av de var Severus Slur (selvom det egentlig da var helt uklart hvilke side Slur faktisk stod på).Voldemort ble drept av Harry Potter. Det første fallet Tidlig i 1980 gav Rakel Rummelfiold en spådom mens hun ble intervjuet av Albus Humlesnurr: :«Han med makt til å knuse Mørkets Herre er på vei ... Han skal fødes hos dem som tre ganger har vist Mørkets Herre tross, fødes når den sjuende måned dør ... Mørkets Herre skal merke ham som sin like, men han skal eie krefter som er Mørkets Herre ukjente ... Den ene må dø for den andres hånd, for så lenge begge lever, kan ingen av dem leve ... Han med makt til å knuse Mørkets Herre, skal fødes når den sjuende måned dør ...» Forsåvidt passet denne beskrivelsen til to personer som ble født i slutten av juli 1980; Harry Potter og Nilus Langballe. Det var Severus Slur som i sin tid gav deler av spådommen til Voldemort. Voldemort trodde at det var Harry Potter denne spådommen dreide seg om (tiltross for at Nilus faktisk var fullblods, og generelt sett var en mer verdig magiker). Dermed fikk Voldemort vite av lønndomsholderen til potterne; Petter Pittelpytt hvor Potterne befant seg. Så den 31. Oktober 1981 dro Voldemort til Gudriksdal for å drepe den lille, først drepte han Jakob Potter og satt målet for gutten. Men guttens mor; Lilly nektet ham å drepe Harry og ba Voldemort om å drepe henne i stedet. Da det var gjort satte han målet for Harry, men siden moren hadde ofret seg for Harrys skyld klarte ikke Voldemort å drepe Harry, og mordforbannelsen slo tilbake på ham. Etter det var Voldemort utenfor menneskeskikkelse og var borte i mange år... Årene utenfor seg selv left|thumb|Voldemort i Krengles bakhode.Etter at Voldemort ble truffet av mordforbannelsen dro han til Albania, hvor han flere ganger besatte dyr. Men dyrekroppene gjorde det ikke mulig for ham å drive med magi, noe han var avhengig av for å komme tilbake til sin kropp. Etter en stund traff Voldemort unge Krengle som hadde et sabbatsår i Transylvania. Voldemort slo seg i sammen med Krengle, det er uvisst hvordan Voldemort greide det, men han gikk over på Voldemorts side og ble besatt. Han fikk Krengle til å oppsøke Flirgott og ta en pakke fra hvelv 713, men Gygrid hadde hentet den tidligere på dagen sammen med Harry Potter på oppdrag fra Humlesnurr. I denne pakken var de vises stein, en stein som inneholdt livseliksiren. Han greide senere å sette Albus Humlesnurr av banen, men Humlesnurr hadde sine mistanker og vendte tilbake til skolen, akkurat i tide til å redde Harry fra Krengle. Krengle døde, og Voldemort var i full gang med å finne en ny kropp å besette. I 1992 overleverte Lucifus Malfang Tom Vensters dagbok til Gulla Wiltersen. I og med at Gulla betrodde sine følelser til dagboka ble hun besatt av den yngre Tom Venster. Senere i skoleåret fikk Den yngre Tom Gulla til å åpne Mysteriekammeret og slippe ut basilisken som forsteinet flere elever samt Fru Hansen. Helt tilslutt fikk Tom Gulla til å komme ned i Mysteriekammeret, dette var fordi dersom Gulla var der lenge nok ville han få noe av livsenergien sin tilbake. Men nok engang kom Harry og fikk det avblåst. Han greide også å ta knekken på den første Malacruxen; dagboka til Tom Venster. Etter utallige hendelser i Harry Potter og Fangen fra Azkaban vendte Petter Pittelpytt tilbake til sin herre. I perioden mens han lette kidnappet han Berta Flurp, som senere skulle være Voldemort behjelpelig når han skulle skaffe en egen kropp. Etter at Harry Potter og Fredrik Djervell hadde tatt i tretrollmannspokalen i 1995 ble de fraktet til Lillehenge, hvor Petter Pittelpytt ventet. Vel egentlig så var han ikke helt alene, for med seg hadde han Voldemort. Voldemort ba Pittelpytt om å drepe Fredrik slik at ikke han skulle sladre om at han var tilbake. Pittelpytt holdt på å hjelpe Voldemort slik at han kunne få en egen kropp, en av delene han trengte da var blod fra Harry. Det var fordi dersom han hadde blod fra Harry ville han være i stand til å røre ham. Etterhvert som Voldemort har fått en kropp begynner duelleringene mellom ham og Harry. Til alles forferdelse klarer Harry å stikke av igjen. Den andre trollmannskrigen Etter at Humlesnurr hadde fortalt skolen at Voldemort var kommet tilbake igjen var det få som ville høre på ham. Også Magidepartementet var skeptiske. Imidlertid gjenopprettet Humlesnurr Føniksordenen og stod parat til å kjempe. Dessuten ba han Rubeus Gygrid om å snakke med Jøtulene å få dem på sin side. Etterhvert opplevde Harry ufattelige drømmer, som var Voldemorts tanker. En av gangene var det en slange (trolig Nagini) som angrep Herr Wiltersen. En annen gang så Harry at Voldemort holdt Sirius fanget i Mysterieavdelingen, derfor fikk han med seg Hermine Grang, Ronny Wiltersen, Gulla Wiltersen, Nilus Langballe og Lulla Lunekjær for å kjempe mot ham. Bellatrix Demons drepte Sirius og Humlesnurr kjempet mot Voldemort. Etterhvert kom det stadig flere folk til, deriblant magiministeren som også måtte innrømme at Voldemort var tilbake. Etter han kom tilbake, fortsatte Voldemort å terrorisere trollmannsverdenen. I 1996 inngikk han en ny "dødseterkontrakt" med Draco Malfang. Ettersom Voldemort var irritert over at Dracos far hadde blitt arrestert etter Kampen i Mysterieavdelingen på tidligere samme sommer, ønsket han at Draco skulle gjøre opp for det faren hadde gjort. Voldemort ønsket at Draco skulle ta livet av Albus Humlesnurr. I 1997 fikk Voldemort endelig sitt store ønske oppfylt, nemlig at Albus Humlesnurr hadde dødd. Men det var ikke Draco som hadde drept Humlesnurr, men Severus Slur. Sommeren i 1997 ble Malfangenes herrskapshus brukt som hovedkvarter for dødseterne. I 1997 fylte også Harry Potter sytten år, noe som var en god anledning for Voldemort å endelig få tak i Harry. Voldemort satte to spioner på jobben; Severus Slur, som hadde kontakter i Føniksordenen og Øxodd. Severus hadde hørt rykter om at Harry skulle flyttet på den neste lørdagen etter, mens Øxodd hadde hørt av svartspaneren Dandel at Harry skulle forflyttes natta før Harry fylte 17. Voldemort spurte da Slur om hvor Harry skulle flyttes, hvorpå Slur svarte at han skulle til en i ordenen hvor huset var beskyttet med mange beskyttelsesformler. thumb|Voldemort som lego minifigur Voldemort skjønte at for at han skulle drepe Harry Potter, måtte han låne en tryllestav fra Lucifus Malfang fordi han ikke risikerte å bruke sin egen stav som var tvillingstaven til Harrys stav. Voldemort ble svært irritert på Lucifus da Lucifus motvillig gav ifra seg sin stav og sa til ham: "Jeg har gitt deg friheten, Lucifus, var ikke det nok for deg? Men jeg har lagt merke til at du og familien din ikke er særlig glade for tida... Hva er det ved min tilstedeværelse i ditt hjem som ikke passer deg, Lucifus?". Voldmort hadde dessuten sørget for at Carita Borre, den tidligere læreren i thumb|Tom Venster som lego minifigurGompologi ble fjernet fra sin stilling. Han fikk brakt henne til Malfangenes herrskapshus, hvor han i slutten av juli 1997 drepte henne. Anagrammet I "Harry Potter og mysteriekammeret" skriver 16-årige Venster sitt engelske navn, "Tom Marvolo Riddle", slo på det med tryllestaven, og bokstavene stokket seg om til "I am Voldemort". Voldemorts malacruxer Voldemort hadde syv malacruxer, disse var ting som var av en spesiell betydning for ham (bortsett fra den syvende). Voldemorts syv Malacruxer: Tom Vensters dagbok250px|thumb Denne dagboka ble gitt til Lucifus Malfang, senere havnet den i hendene til Gulla Wiltersen i Snirckel og blæk. Voldemort gjorde dagboken til en malacrux i det håp om at Smygards fulle arving en gang skulle åpne kammeret å slippe ut monsteret der inne. Tom Venster påvirket Gulla til å gjenåpne Mysteriekammeret og slippe ut basilisken som levde der. Etter en stund påvirket han henne til å komme ned i kammeret. I siste liten kom heldigvis Harry Potter henne til unnsetning og fikk ødelagt dagboken (ved hjelp av en basilisk tann). 'Dredelos ring' thumb|250px Ringen tilhørte Voldemorts morfar Dredolo Mørch. Etter at Voldemorts onkel; Morfus kom tilbake fra Azkaban etter å ha sonet for gompemishandling oppsøkte Voldemort ham, men Morfus visste ikke hvem han var fordi han aldri hadde kjent ham. Dette var selvfølgelig da han fortsatt bar navnet Tom Dredolo Venster. Han stjal ringen fra Morfus og plantet falske minner i hodet på sin onkel sånn at han innrømmet å ha drept Tom Dredolo Vensters gompefamilie. Venster gjorde ringen til en malacrux ved mordet påsin far og plasserte den deretter i Mørch rønna. Dette var fordi han ikke ville gå med en Malacrux på seg. Senere fikk Albus Humlesnurr en mistanke om at det muligens var en malacrux i huset så han dro dit for å lete. Ringen var forhekset slik at enhver som tok på den ville få en forbannelse over seg. Humlesnurr fikk brent hånden sin og hadde det ikke vært for Severus Slur hadde han trolig dødd med en gang. Smygards medaljong thumb|250px Medaljongen som tilhørte Salazar Smygard var lenge i hjemmet til Hespetra Smutt,(altså en slektning av Sakarias Smutt) etter hennes død ble medaljongen gjort til en malacrux sannsyneligvis ved mordet på en gompeunge. Siden gjemte han den i nærheten av en grotte han hadde vært i som barn. Denne malacruxen var gjemt i et giftbeger, noe som resulterte i at enhver som drakk av den ville miste mye av livsenergien og senere falle om døde. Medaljongen ble siden stjålet av Regulus Arcturus Svaart og til gjengjeld byttet ut med en lignende medaljong. I 1997 fant Albus Humlesnurr ut om hvor medaljongen befant seg. Så han tok med seg Harry og sammen reiste de dit. Albus drakk av giftkaret og ba Harry ta medaljongen etter Humlesnurr hadde drukket ferdig. Etter en stund oppdager Harry imidlertid at medaljongen er falsk. I Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene fikk Harry vite av husnissen Krynkel at Regulus hadde tatt medaljongen. Men den var blitt stjålet av Mundungus Styrfeder og solgt videre til Venke Dolorosa Uffert. Etter en stund lyktes de med å få tak i malacruxen. Det var Ronny Wiltersen som tilintetgjorde den med Griffings sverd. 'Håsblås sitt krus' thumb|250px Kruset ble laget av Helga Håsblås, en av Galtvorts fire grunnleggere. Det var et lite gullbelagt krus med to fint bearbeidede hanker med en grevling inngravert på siden. Det ble fortalt at kruset hadde mange magiske krefter, men det er usikker hva slags magi kruset hadde. Etter at Håsblås var død, ble kruset nedarvet i flere generasjoner, i lang tid ble det oppbevart hos Hespetra Smutt, men ved mordet på henne ble det gjort til en malacrux. Siden ble kruset gjemt i hvelvet til DeMons i Flirgott. Senere ble kruset ødelagt av Hermine Grang. Malacruxen ble tilintetgjort i Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene av Hermine Grang. Rasla Ravnklos diadem thumb|250px Rasla Ravnklos diadem var det eneste kjente arvestykket til Rasla Ravnklo. I front av diademet stod det: "Søk omgang med de vise, og du skal bli vis". Det ble sagt at diademet skulle styrke kunnskapen til personen som hadde det på, noe som Ravnklo huset er mest kjent for. På et tidspunkt ble diademet stjålet av Ravnklos datter Helena. Hemmeligheten om at Helena Ravnklo hadde stjålet morens diadem, kom aldri ut og i årene som fulgte var det mange historier om "Det tapte diademet". Datteren stjal morens diadem, fordi hun var irritert over at moren fikk så mye oppmerksomhet. Senere fortalte Helena om diademet til Voldemort som tok det som en malacrux sannsyneligvis ved mordet på en albansk innbygger. Han gjemte diademet i ufinneligrommet. Malacruxen ble tilintetgjort i Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene av Vincent Krabbe ved hjelp av satanstunger. Nagini thumb|250px Nagini var en giftslange på over tre meter. Slangen gav noe av giften sin til Voldemort da han laget en ny kropp. Nagini var en av Voldemorts malacruxer og sjelefragmentet fra Voldemorts kropp ble transplantert ved mordet på Bertha Flurp. Mens Voldemort og Petter Pittelpytt oppholdt seg i Venster huset, ble den gamle vaktmesteren Frank Brask mistenkelig over å se lys i vinduet. Da Brask kom til husets andre etasje, varslet Nagini til Voldemort om at det stod en gomp på utsiden av døra, denne informasjonen fikk Voldemort til å drepe Brask. Da Voldemort ble gjenfødt i 1995, var gift fra Nagini en av ingrediensene i eliksiren. Slangen var mye med Voldemort, men hadde også oppdrag for Voldemort, som å prøve å ta livet av Arthur Wiltersen og å være inni det forheksede liket til Bathilda Bang. Etter at Voldemort i 1998 fant ut at Harry jaktet på Malacruxer og at han allerede hadde funnet og ødelagt endel av dem, var Nagini hos ham hele tiden. Tiltross for at Voldemort sa til slangen at det var for dens eget beste, var det nok mer for sitt eget beste ettersom han fryktet at dersom Nagini ikke var med ham, ville det ikke ta så lang tid før Nagini ble drept og Voldemort fikk ødelagt en av sine malacruxer. Nagini ble imidlertid drept under Slaget om Galtvort i mai, 1998. Det var Nilus Langballe som drepte slangen. Naginis ofre: *Frank Brask *Severus Slur Harry Potter 200px|thumb Voldemort trodde alltid at han bare hadde skaffet seg 6 malacruxer, men da Voldemort tok livet av Lilly og Jakob Potter, slo Mordforbannelsen bakerut, og traff Voldemort, slik at en flik av sjelen hans festet seg til Harry. Albus Humlesnurr hadde lenge skjønt at Harry måtte være en Malacrux, selv om han aldri sa det til noen. Fordi Harry var en malacrux merket han når Voldemort hadde gjort noe brutalt eller når han var irritert. Inntil i 1995, lå kjærligheten som Lilly hadde gitt til Harry den natta hun døde som en beskyttelse over Harry, slik at dersom Voldemort forsøkte å ta på Harry, ville det resultere i at Voldemort brant seg. I 1992 døde Quirinus Krengle etter å ha tatt på Harry, fordi Voldemort hadde besatt kroppen hans. Da Voldemort gjenoppstod i 1995, trengte han litt blod fra Harry for å gjenoppstå, etter at Voldemort fikk blod fra I 1998 gjorde Voldemort et forsøk på å drepe Harry, noe som resulterte i at Malacruxen som var i Harry ble ødelagt. en:Tom Marvolo Riddle fr:Tom Jedusor pl:Tom Marvolo Riddle ru:Волан-де-Морт Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Brukere av De utilgivelige forbannelsene Kategori:Bøller Kategori:Drept av Avada Kadavra Kategori:Drept av Harry Potter Kategori:Dødsfall 1998 Kategori:Eiere av Oldstaven Kategori:Enebarn Kategori:Familien Venster Kategori:Foreldreløse Kategori:Formel oppfinnere Kategori:Fullblods overlegenhet Kategori:Fødsler 1926 Kategori:Halvblods Kategori:Malacrux skapere Kategori:Menn Kategori:Mordere Kategori:Onde trollmenn Kategori:Ormtunger Kategori:Prefekter Kategori:Smygardinger Kategori:Snileklubben Kategori:Studenter ved Galtvort Kategori:Topptillitsmenn Kategori:Trollmenn Kategori:Ødeleggere av malacruxer Kategori:Eiere av Oppstandelsessteinen